Parallel parking, considered to be one of the most challenging maneuvers for new drivers to learn, is a method of parking a vehicle in line with other parked vehicles. Parallel parking requires driving the vehicle slightly past the parking space, parallel to the vehicle parked in front of that space and then, while maintaining a safe distance, reversing into the chosen space. Subsequent position adjustment may require the use of forward and reverse gears. Reversing into the spot via the parallel parking technique allows one to take advantage of a single empty space not much longer than the car (typically one and a half car-lengths long). Parallel parking allows a vehicle to park in a smaller space than with side-by-side parking, which is common in many public parking facilities, but often equally as challenging because of the action of other drivers.
Archaic methods of using lifting devices to assist in parallel parking are known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,686 describes a jacking system for vehicles operated by power from the engine and controlled from the dashboard of the vehicle. A method of using the system for parking the vehicle in restricted space is described as follows: the driver locates the vehicle directly beside the empty parking space, lets the rear right jack down to the ground to lift the vehicle so the rear right wheel is off the ground, then lets the two front jacks down on the ground to lift the wheels slightly off the ground, and then turns the steering wheel to the full right lock; the two front jacks are then retracted, whereafter the vehicle is put into reverse gear and slowly driven backwards until the vehicle, which is rotating on the rear right jack, stands crosswise to the parking space (thus the rear portion of the vehicle is in the parking space and the front end portion of the vehicle remains in the road); then the rear right jack is retracted, and the vehicle is reversed a couple feet; then the rear left jack, along with the front two jacks, is extended and the steering wheel is turned fully to left lock, the front jacks are retracted and the vehicle is driven slowly in reverse gear until rotating on the rear left jack, and the vehicle is swung into the parking space.
Generally, in order to have parallel parking for a vehicle, parking system aids require the use of highly sophisticated technology combining computer programs with cameras plus electro-hydraulic system controlling driving wheels. Such a system must be built into the vehicle during manufacturing, thereby increasing the cost of the vehicle. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 8,489,283 discloses an autonomous parallel parking system that requires the use of multiple distance sensors strategically located at various locations around a host vehicle body structure, such as front side fascia, rear-side fascia, a front bumper, and a rear bumper. These sensors can collectively measure various displacements between the host vehicle and adjacent parked vehicles. The controller touch-down can use these various displacement measurements to implement algorithms to establish a “steer” angle for the host vehicle in order to allow it to be backed into the parking space while avoiding impact with adjacent parked vehicles. These parallel-parking systems can be expensive due to the cost of the multiple sensors and the controller touch-down that processes the algorithms. In addition, the system implementation requires the additional cost of controllable steering (i.e. electric power steering), controllable brakes, and controllable throttles.
The car accessory industry has grown tremendously through the years. The establishment of the patents and methods of use above have had a significant influence on the various automotive outlets, websites, and body shops dedicated to marketing their services by selling car accessory parts and implements for installation of lifting and lowering of vehicles. While off-road trucks, low-riders and trick cars may seem to corner the market on lifting and lowering vehicles, some drivers merely want to lower or lift their vehicle for the sake of appearance, improved daily performance, or in case of emergency.
Cars and trucks need flexibility for handling on varied road conditions and to be able to withstand the rigors of stopping and turning. Springs that come from vehicle manufacturers at pre-set heights are positioned between the wheels and the frame to function as part of a suspension system that enables the vehicle to move comfortably and safely. Lowering a car by adjusting the spring height or placement is a popular and relatively common practice. Drop springs sold by auto parts suppliers can replace existing factory springs. Some car owners choose to cut the manufacturers' coil suspension springs instead, but this method can cause the springs to weaken and even fail, resulting in an uneven or dangerous ride. This practice can eventually cost more because it may throw off a car's alignment, resulting in wear and tear on supporting parts like the frame, tires and undercarriage.
Overall, the lifting and lowering of a vehicle can be very expensive, especially for the vehicle owner not interested in the aesthetic or functional appeal of an off-road truck, low-rider, or trick car. However, providing a lifting and lowering system to perform mechanical services, such as tire, brake, or axle repair, parts replacement, or maintenance in an emergency should not be ignored because of financial or manufacturer restrictions.
In emergency situations, car lifting is done by using a manual lift or an electrical lift. Vehicle jack devices devised and utilized of familiar structural configurations are known in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,118,611 discloses a runner for use with vehicles in emergency situations comprised of a frame having a pair of caster wheels attached to a vehicle axle. In the event one or more vehicle wheels, spindles, or other parts become disabled, the runner is constructed so as to be easily and quickly substituted for a disabled or broken wheel to enable the vehicle to be moved to safety. The drawbacks associated therewith are that the runner is limited in distance the vehicle can be moved; and when moved, the frame can become dismounted from the chassis because of the load placed upon it.
U.S. Pat. No. 270,573 discloses auxiliary wheels that come into operation when an axle or spring breaks, as well as when severe shocks take place while driving on uneven roads. The drawbacks associated therewith include an uneven drive created during emergency situations and, since the auxiliary wheels do not elevate the chassis sufficiently, there is a limited clearance should a tire explode.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,279,500 discloses a fluid based operated jack having a fluid controlled extendable member, a pump for forcing fluid for operation of the extendable member, a multiple position valve, and pumps, whereby the jack is suspended from an automobile chassis and, upon operation of the extendable member, swings to a horizontal support position. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,619,319 and 2,764,249 disclose hydraulic jack systems whereby different portions of the vehicle can be selectively or simultaneously elevated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,543 discloses an electrically operated retractable jack, which is automatically retractable from a vertical position into a horizontal storage position under the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,957 discloses the same, and includes a hydraulic positioning assembly to extend the jack from a storage position to an operational position. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,765,810 and 6,895,648 include an air compressor, a control panel electrically coupled to the air compressor, and a plurality of air jacks secured to the vehicle and connected to the air compressor by tubing for automatic or manual elevation of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,688 discloses the same, but is comprised of two pneumatic jacks, one mounted centrally to the front suspension and a second mounted centrally to the rear suspension.
The jacking systems above fulfill their respective objectives; however, none of the lifting systems described above address the safety issue of removing the vehicle from harms way in the event of an emergency on a busy road. What is lacking is a system that will allow one to move their disabled vehicle to a safe area (without risking further damage to the vehicle) and provide a lifting system for assisting in making repairs. The lifting and parking system should rotate about the vehicle's axle and/or spindles to reduce the amount of lift required to raise the vehicle's tires off the ground surface.
Thus, what is lacking in the art is an efficient, cost effective parking system that is capable of lifting a vehicle and assisting in the process of parallel parking.